Survivre
by Kiryan
Summary: La vie d'Harry revue et modifiée.D'un petit Harry maltraité par sa famille qui s'enfuit dans la rue à un grand Harry qui a tout perdu et qui arrive au temps des maraudeurs pour changer le monde.
1. Chapter 1

**Survivre**

g]Achtung !Achtung ! Avis à la population :jusqu'à l'entrée de Harry à Poudlard, je ne ferais que survoler sa vie (même si ça risque de prendre du temps, je vole très lentement : j'ai le vertige !) mais il y'aura ensuite des flash-backs sur la vie d'Harry avant Poudlard. Bonne lecture ! [/g]

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vernon et Pétunia Dursley ainsi que leurs fils Dudley était une famille sans histoire de la banlieue londonienne. C'était une famille comme on en trouve des tonnes, une famille qui détestait tout ce qui sortait de leur ordinaire.

Or, un soir, quelqu'un déposa devant leur porte un bébé d'1 an ainsi qu'une lettre fermée par un étrange cachet. Cet enfant se nommait Harry Potter et était le neveu de Pétunia. La lettre qui l'accompagnait expliquait à la petite famille que les parents de l'enfant avaient été tués par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort. Ce mage noir avait ensuite tenté de tuer Harry mais il avait échoué et semblait avoir disparu.

Pendant 6 ans, Harry vécut l'enfer dans sa famille d'adoption qui le traitait de monstre, le battait et l'insultait [g](je ne m'attarde pas sur ce moment parce que je ne l'aime pas mais il est important pour le reste de l'histoire j'en reparlerai dans la fic plus tard)[/g]. De plus, Harry avait un gros problème: il était muet. Les Dursley avait fini par l'envoyer chez un médecin, sur conseil de sa maîtresse,mais personne n'avait pu dire ce qui provoquait son mutisme.

Un soir, alors que le petit Harry regardait la lune et se disait qu'il aurait aimé y être pour pouvoir échapper aux Dursley et qu'il sortait d'une séance particulièrement longue de coups de ceinture (Vernon était entré ivre parce qu'il avait raté "l'affaire du siècle" pour son entreprise de perceuses), Harry décida de partir de ce lieu qu'il haïssait. Doucement, sans un bruit, il crocheta la serrure du placard qui lui servait de chambre (il avait appris à le faire afin de voler un peu de nourriture dans la cuisine pour compléter ses maigres repas (quand il en avait !))et sortit de la maison en prenant dans un sac le porte-monnaie de son oncle, des fruits et des biscuits. Puis sans s'arrêter et sans se retourner, en espérant ne jamais revenir dans ces lieux maudits, Harry s'en alla vers les grands immeubles qu'il apercevait au loin et qui ,d'après ses informations, faisaient parti de la capitale de l'Angleterre, Londres.


	2. Chapter 2

Après une demi-heure de marche, il décida qu'il était assez loin de chez lui pour que personne ne le

reconnaisse et il prit le bus sous le regard surpris du contrôleur qui le laissa tout de même passer

car le petit garçon , très mûr pour son âge avait vite compris l'importance de convaincre ses

interlocuteurs et était devenu un fin manipulateur. Une fois arrivé, Harry, épuisé et gelé car on était en

plein hiver et qu'il n'avait sur lui qu'un léger T-shirt, s'endormit sur un banc. Le lendemain, il fut

brutalement réveillé par un homme qui le secouait avec inquiétude. Le petit garçon, terrifié, tenta de

s'enfuir mais en fut empêché par l'homme qui lui demanda: "Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te veux aucun

mal, j'aimerais juste savoir ce que tu fais ici tout seul! Où sont tes parents tu les as perdus? Tu veux

que je te raccompagne chez toi?" Harry, ne pouvant parler, lui fit signe que non et partit sous l'œil

soucieux de l'homme, sidéré que l'on puisse laissé un enfant de 4 an seul dans une ville si grande.

Harry avait eu tellement peur qu'il marcha dans Londres pendant environ 1 heure, persuadé d'être

suivi. Puis, la faim se faisant trop forte, il vola un paquet de chips dans une des boutiques qui

encadraient l'avenue. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas été assez rapide car le vendeur se mit

aussitôt à sa poursuite hurlant des mots incompréhensibles. Harry s'enfuit le long de la rue courant

aussi vite que le lui permettait ses petites jambes. il réussit tout de même à échapper aux mains du

commerçant qui s'essouffla vite et qui finit par retourner dans sa boutique se rendant compte qu'il

l'avait laissé sans surveillance. Exténué, l'enfant se réfugia dans un square abandonné. Plusieurs

jours passèrent ainsi durant lesquelles Harry dut voler de quoi se nourrir, parcourir plusieurs

kilomètres dans la capitale afin de ne pas voler les mêmes commerçants à chaque fois pour ne

pas se faire prendre...Il finit par connaître la ville par cœur et par voler avec habilité, sans jamais se

faire prendre. Mais les journées se refroidissaient et Harry était de plus en plus fatigué, affamé et

frigorifié. Chaque nuit, des bandes de chien errants et squelettiques parcouraient la ville à la

recherche de nourriture. Si, au début, Harry pouvait les repousser avec un bout de bois enflammé

grâce à un briquet qu'il avait trouvé dans une poubelle, il n'avait plus la force de se défendre contre

ces meutes rendues féroces par la faim. Alors, toutes les nuits, il grimpait dans un arbre et

s'efforçait de rester éveiller jusqu'à ce que les grognements de ses ennemis se soient évanouis.

Un jour, il n'eut pas la force de rester éveillé et il s'endormit tandis que les grognements se faisaient

de plus en plus fort car les chiens sentaient que leur proie ne leur échapperaient pas cette fois. Le

corps d'Harry bascula dans le vide et atterrit avec un bruit mou tandis que le choc réveillait le petit

garçon qui ,pour avoir tant de fois vécut ce scénario en rêve, comprit tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait et

tenta de se relever pour fuir. Mais sa cheville s'était foulée et il ne put que retomber sur ses genoux

tandis que la meute affamée l'encerclaient.


	3. Chapter 3

Attrapant une branche qui se trouvait à ses pieds, Harry se défendit comme il pût .Mais son bâton lui

fut vite arraché des mains. Horrifié, il vit un chien se jeter sur lui sans qu'il puisse réagir, pétrifié par

la peur. Une machoire se referma sur son bras et il hurla de douleur tandis que le chien se trouvait

rejeté en arrière et finissait sa course assomé contre un arbre. La dernière chose que Harry vit,

avant de s'évanouir, fut la lumière bienfaisante d'une flamme qui se dirigeait vers lui et qui faisait

fuir la meute apeurée. A son réveil, il se trouvait dans une petite cabane faite de morceaux de

cartons et de plastiques à côté d'un grand feu. Une jeune femme maigre et sale était assise près

de lui serrant dans ses bras une fillette âgée de 3 ans. En souriant, la jeune mère dit à Harry qu'elle

lui apportait une couverture mais quand elle voulut l'en recouvrir, le petit garçon, apeuré, tenta de

s'enfuir et retomba par terre, à côté des couvertures qui lui avait servit de lit, terrassé par la douleur

qui émanait de son épaule. Surprise, la femme le prit dans ses bras s'assit sur le "lit" et lui dit d'une

voix douce:"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te manger! J'aimerais juste connaître ton nom,

d'accord? Moi, c'est Ania et voici ma fille Ilina. S'il te plaît dis- moi ton nom, ta famille doit te

rechercher si tu me donnes ton nom, on pourra sûrement te ramener chez toi!" A sa grande

surprise, des larmes apparurent sur le visage du petit garçon qui disparût sous la couverture et se

roula en boule en tentant de se faire le plus petit possible. Il revoyait son oncle au dessus de lui et

la morsure brûlante de la ceinture sur son dos. Ilina sortit alors des bras protecteurs de sa mère et

s'introduisit dans le lit de fortune.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils restèrent innocemment (eh oui ce mot existe!) enlacés sous la couette pendant de longues

minutes sous l'œil attendri d'Ania jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se décide à soulever la couverture pour

trouver les deux enfants endormis, la tête d'Harry dans les cheveux blonds et bouclés d'Ilina qui

avaient passé ses bras autour de son cou. Ce spectacle fit sourire la jeune femme et la décida.

L'enfant semblait avoir énormément souffert et il était absolument hors de question de lui faire subir

à nouveau ce supplice. Donc elle décida de garder l'enfant avec elle car même si la vie dans la rue

n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait rêver pour un enfant ce serait sûrement mieux que sa précédente vie.

¤ Comment peut on faire cela à un être si petit et si innocent ? Son corps est recouvert de

cicatrices et il avait un air si terrifié tout à l'heure. Ça faisait mal à voir.¤

Le lendemain, Harry allait beaucoup mieux et acceptait qu'Ania s'approche de lui à condition qu'Ilina

soit également là. Mais il ne parlait toujours pas et il fallut lui trouver un nom.

_On va l'appeler Kiryan, comme mon nounours!! Comme ça, j'aurai deux gros nounours pour moi

toute seule, dit la petite fille avec un grand sourire. D'accord maman?

_Moi, je veux bien ma chérie mais c'est à lui qu'il faut demander, c'est à lui de choisir!

_Mais je suis sûre qu'il est d'accord! Pas vrai Kiryan que t'es d'accord? Dis oui s'il te plaît, dis oui!!!!",

s'écria Ilina. Amusé par l'enfant, Harry fit signe que oui, il voulait bien s'appeler Kiryan et pour la

première fois de sa vie, un sourire éclaira son maigre visage, aussitôt remplacé par une grimace de

douleur. "Eh bah, il va falloir qu'on t'apprennes à sourire, grand frère, hein, parce que là ça va pas du

tout, du tout! On dirait le boulanger qui habite en face, incapable de sourire, à chaque fois qu'on le

voit, il fait des grimaces comme ça !!beeerk!, se plaignit Ilina en illustrant sa phrase des grimaces

du boulanger.

_Ma chérie, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer des gens, même si ce que tu dis est vrai!! allez on va

laisser Kiryan dormir maintenant, il est fatigué et nous aussi!!, dit Ilina en riant et en emportant sa

fille vers la dernière couverture rapiécée étendue surle sol qu'elle se partagèrent pour la

semaine plus tard, le petit garçon allait beaucoup mieux. Il y'avait tout de même un truc qui inquiétait

la jeune mère :elle était sûre d'avoir entendu un hurlement puisque c'est cela qui l'avait alerté et elle

avait retrouvé à côté de Kiryan un chien errant deux fois plus grand et plus fort que le garçon mais

pourtant assommé. Kiryan n'était donc pas seul ce jour là mais pourquoi son compagnon ne s'était

il pas montré quand elle l'avait emporté chez elle pour le soigner ?

Seulement quand elle en avait parler au garçon, celui-ci avait nié tout en bloc et s'était refermé sur

lui même quand elle avait insisté. Elle laissa donc de côté ce problème et se concentra plutôt sur le

problème de communication d'Harry. Mais les deux enfants avaient déjà résolu le problème : ils

avaient eux-même inventer un langage de gestes qu'ils s'empressèrent de lui apprendre. Les deux

enfants s'adoraient et le sourire qui s'était installé sur les lèvres de Kiryan ne le quittait presque

jamais. Il passait leur temps à s'amuser sous le regard triste ou dégoûté des passants à qui les

deux enfants adoraient faire des blagues. Ania leur avait interdit de voler leur nourriture qu'elle se

chargeait elle-même d'obtenir mais parfois lorsque la faim était trop grande et la nourriture absente,

elle trouvait sur le pas de la cabane de la nourriture « tombée du ciel »d'après les enfants qui

échangeaient alors un regard complice pensant que la jeune femme qu'Harry considérait comme

sa mère ne s'apercevait de rien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait super plaisir. Pour An author alone in the dark, je vais essayer de publier rapidement. Pour l'instant les chapitres sont déjà écrits. Pour Gulian, je sais que les chapitres sont courts mais j'écris très lentement alors je préfère publier ce que j'ai pour ne pas faire attendre le lecteur. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, certains chapitres sont déjà écrits mais je préfère les publier lentement pour avoir le temps d'écrire la suite. Et non ce ne sera pas un slash Harry/Séverus même si j'aurais adoré. Ils auront plutôt une relation père/fils ou oncle/neveu. Enfin, je n'ai pas fait exprès de refuser les reviews anonymes même si je trouve préférable de connaître l'identité de mes lecteurs. J'attends un peu avant de voir si je les accepte ou non.**

**Bonne Lecture!** ^^

Un jour où Kiryan et Ilina s'amusaient dans leur square préféré car désert, un garçon de l'age d'Harry, blond aux yeux gris, vint les voir et leur demanda timidement s'il pouvait jouer avec eux.

Surprise mais souriante Ilina lui répondit: "Bien sûr, viens, comment t'appelles tu? Moi c'est Ilina et lui c'est nounours!" Harry la fusilla du regard et se mit à la chatouiller. "D'acord, d'acord, tu

t'appelles Kiryan mais ,par pitié, arrêtes ça, j'en peux plus arrêêêtes!"s'écria t'elle d'une voix aiguë et entrecoupée de rires si bien que ce qu'elle disait était totalement incompréhensible. Avec un grand

sourire le garçon dit s'appeler Drago et être en vacances à Londres avec son parrain Séverus Rogue. Les trois enfants s'amusèrent comme des fous toute la matinée. Mais, à midi, Drago dut

rentrer à l'hôtel où son parrain et lui avait réservé une chambre. Durant son repas, il eut le temps de penser au habits étranges de ses nouveaux et premiers amis, tachés et troués ainsi qu'à leurs

visages maigres et sales. "Dis parrain, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y'a des gens qui ont le droit de ne pas se laver et de garder toujours les mêmes habits alors que moi je n'ai pas le droit?, c'est pas juste!",

demanda Drago à son parrain avec une mine boudeuse. Aussitôt, la cuillère de Séverus Rogue tomba dans sa soupe éclaboussant au passage la chemise toute blanche et repassée qu'il avait

mis pour la journée. Relevant la tête de son assiette sans se soucier de l'incident, il fixa son filleul d'un regard empreint à la fois de tristesse, de surprise et de tendresse." Pourquoi poses-tu cette

question Drago? Où as-tu été traîner? Je t'avais dit de ne pas quitter la grande avenue, n'est-ce-pas? Ça m'étonnerait que tu ais vu ce genre de personne là-bas,fit-il d'une voix à peine plus haute

qu'un murmure signifiant à son filleul qu'il n'appréciait pas son écart de conduite.

**si vous voyez "¤" ça veut dire que ce sont des pensées, BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!**

Drago baissa la tête sans rien dire déçu et furieux de cette réponse. En soupirant, il se dit que ses amis avaient vraiment de la chance.

¤c'est pas juste, pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours faire des choses aussi nuls que se laver , je sais pas moi c'est vraiment une perte de temps, on pourrait faire tellement de choses à la

place¤

Voyant sa mine dépitée et imaginant très bien les penséesde l'enfant, Séverus Rogue s'agenouilla devant lui, lui releva la tête et le fixa dans les yeux.

"Drago, dis-toi que les gens dans ce genre, adoreraient sûrement pouvoir se laver, changer d'habits tous les jours où même tout simplement manger tous les jours. Les enfants de ton âge qui sont

dans cette misère là adorerait avoir ne serait-ce que le plus petit de tes jouets dont tu te lasses si vite! Alors ne soit pas jaloux ,d'accord, il n'y'a vraiment pas de quoi. Ces gens mériteraient plutôt ta

pitié ,bien que la plupart d'entre eux aient trop d'honneur pour l'accepter, et ton admiration devant leur dignité face aux regards méprisantsde ceux qui ne cherchent pas à la comprendre et les

méprisent et de ceux qui ont honte de ne rien faire pour aider et qui préfèrent faire semblant de ne pas les voir!" Le petit garçon choqué par cette vérité cruelle sortit silencieusement de table tandis

que son parrain se reprochait la brutalité de ses paroles toutes droit sorties de son coeur qui avait autrefois souffert des malheurs qu'ils venait d'exposer à son filleul si jeune et si innocent dont le

père voulait déjà qu'il se conduise comme lui dur, méprisant et froid envers tout être vivant. Pendant ce temps, Drago lui s'en voulait d'avoir pu envié ses amis. Pour se faire pardonner, et bien qu'ils ne

sauraient sûrement jamais ce qu'il avait pensé d'eux au départ, il prit discrètement de la nourriture dans la cuisine ainsi que des vieux habits à lui qui ne lui allaient plus mais qui iraient sûrement aux

deux autres si maigres et petits comparés à lui. Ensuite, sortant dehors, il allait courir rejoindre Ilina et Kiryan lorsque la voix du professeur Rogue l'appela:" Drago ne dit rien à tes parents sur notre

discussion et ce que tu as dans les mains, tu risquerais de ne plus pouvoir venir en vacances ici, c'est compris?

-Oui, parrain, je ne dirais rien et, euuuuh mer..merci

-De rien je ne t'ais jamais vu aussi heureux, je ne veux pas gacher cela ce serait dommage!" répondit son parrain en riant. Et l'enfant se mit à courir vers le parc surpris mais heureux que

Séverus Rogue ait vu ce qu'il portait mais ne lui ait rien reproché. arrivé à destination Drago trouva ses amis assis à l'attendre sur le seul banc du square encore debout. Il eut du mal à leur faire

accepter ces présents qu'ils prenaient comme de la pitié alors que Drago n'en éprouvait pas du tout. Finalement, il préfera être franc et leur réveler ce qui l'avait conduit à agir ainsi. Les deux autres

acceptèrent très bien son explication, lui dirent qu'il était pardonné et le remercièrent de sa franchise avant de l'emmener jouer dans des endroits magiques et connus d'eux seuls. Les semaines

passèrent ainsi, joyeuses et insouciantes, Drago continuait d'aider ses amis le plus possible qui avaient moins l'apparence de vagabonds malgré leurs visages toujours sales. en échange ceux-ci

le considéraient comme un frère et lui faisait découvrir ce que voulait dire les mots "amour" et "amitié. Cependant un mois après leur rencontre, alors qu'ils jouaient non loin de chez son

parrain, son père arriva pour le rechercher et le découvrit avec ses nouveaux amis. Furieux, il se mit à crier sur son fils et le parrain de celui-ci accouru pour le défendre: "Jamais, je n'ai éprouvé autant

de honte Drago, tu déshonores la famille! Qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser de nous maintenant, hein, tu y'as pensé? Je suis déshonoré, mon fils traîne avec des moldus et qui plus est des moldus

miséreux! Et toi, Séverus je suis sûr que tu le savais et tu ne dis rien! Tu a laissé mon fils au mains de ces horreurs! Et moi qui te faisait confiance! ah, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux, tiens! Drago suis-moi

nous partons tout de suite et tu n'est pas près de revenir voir ton imbécile de parrain, c'est moi qui te l'dis! Allons avance et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis ton père, tu me dois le respect! tu n'es

pas digne d'être un Malefoy!"

Et sous les regard triste de son parrain et ceux de ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas tout mais qui savait qu'il s'en allait et qui pleuraient toutes les larmes de leurs corps.


	6. Chapter 6

Un an était passé, Harry ou Kiryan comme on l'appelait désormais avait recouvert sa voix mais elle

était si faible et il l'utilisait si peu que cela inquiétait sa « mère » plutôt que de la réjouir. Avec le

départ de Drago s'en alla aussi sa joie bien que sa sœur fasse tout pour le faire rire. Il faisait de

plus en plus de cauchemars où il se revoyait chez les Dursley et se réveillait tremblant et pleurant

dans la nuit craignant de plus en plus qu'ils viennent le chercher et le ramène chez eux. Après tout il

avait déjà vu à la télé des reportages où l'on voyait des familles qui ne s'occupait pas bien de leurs

enfants se faire punir par la loi et il savait que c'était ce que craignait plus que tout les Dursley. De

nombreuses fois il avait cru les voir et s'était mis à courir le cœur battant pensant que son ancienne

famille le suivait alors que ce n'était que sa sœur se précipitant à sa suite se demandant ce qu'il

avait et s'inquiétant de la peur et du désespoir profonds qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il se

retournait pour vérifier que les Dursley ne le suivait pas. Malgré sa crainte, il s'était mis à faire de

longues promenades seul qui le menait dans des endroits jusqu'alors inconnus à ses yeux.

L'endroit qu'il aimait le plus était le British Muséum car il n'avait pas besoin de payer pour y entrer et

que personne malgré ses habits sales et déchirés n'osait le mettre dehors. Il aimait imaginer la vie

des hommes et des femmes montrés en statue où à qui avait appartenu tels bijoux ou telles armes

en pensant que leur histoire n'était peut-être pas du tout celle que prétendait les archéologues et

autres scientifiques. Malheureusement, sans Drago pour rapporter de la nourriture et avec l'hiver

qui s'était installé très tôt cette année là, celle-ci se faisait rare et Ania, Ilina et Kiryan était de plus

en plus maigres et affamés bien que la jeune femme fasse tout pour que ses enfants mangent le plus

possible. Ania n'était plus souvent à la maison et y rentrait toujours épuisée mais elle avait tout de

même eu le temps d'apprendre à Harry et Ilina comment lire et écrire. Le jour de ses huit ans,

Harry s'absenta et se rendit au British Muséum comme il en avait l'habitude. Vers 18h, il décida de

rentrer pour ne pas inquiéter sa « famille » et se mit à courir vers sa maison -plutôt une cabane- en

bois. Arrivé à quelques mètres, il fut assailli par une odeur âcre, amère. « le feu » se dit-il, réjoui

comme ça ne lui était arrivé depuis longtemps. En effet, le feu avait toujours signifier la chaleur à

ses yeux. Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant sa maison, son sourire s'évanouit. Elle était en train de brûler

sous les yeux des passants impuissants qui ne pensaient même pas à appeler les pompiers malgré les

cris qui retentissaient à l'intérieur. En entendant les cris désespérés de sa mère et de sa sœur il se

précipita dans la cabane. Elle était méconnaissable : envahie par les flammes et jonchée de poutres,

de morceaux de plafonds et de murs. On pouvait voir répandu sur le sol un petit gâteau

d'anniversaire surmonté de 8 bougies qui semblaient être la cause de l'incendie. Retenant ses

larmes, Harry se précipita dans les décombres vers les silhouettes allongées et gémissantes à

quelques pas de lui. Ania et Ilina étaient serrées dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre et retenues au sol

par une poutre qui étaient tombées sur leurs jambes et qui commençait déjà à prendre feu. Le jeune

garçon se précipita vers elles et tenta de soulever la poutre mais elle était bien trop grande pour lui

et il ne fit que se brûler les mains. Pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il s'acharna sur le bout de

bois sans succès des larmes de fureur et de désespoir mêlés coulant sur ses joues. La cabane était

désormais totalement envahie par les flammes. Harry avait arrêté de tenter de sauver sa famille car

il était lui même cerclé de flamme qui commençait à grimper le long de ses jambes tandis que la

fumée envahissait sa gorge, l'asphyxiait et l'aveuglait. Dans un bruit de tonnerre une partie du toit

s'effondra alors sur Harry qui poussa un cri d'effroi et disparut de la cabane sous les yeux

impuissants et désespérés de sa mère et de sa sœur.


	7. IMPORTANT

Bonsoir à tous! Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, elles sont géniales. Voilà, j'ai fini de publier ce qui était déjà écrit et je vais devoir trouver du temps pour la suite. J'ai une autre version de Survivre -en cours d'écriture elle aussi!- qui commence par la fin, c'est-à-dire le voyage d'Harry au temps des maraudeurs et qui revient sur la vie d'Harry avant avec des flash-backs. Les deux histoires peuvent être lues séparément. Voulez vous que je publie cette version également?


	8. Chapter 8

Le jeune garçon réapparut au Japon, dans une petite maison en pierre devant un vieillard qu'il

interrompit dans sa lecture. Ce fut la dernière vision qu'il eut avant de s'évanouir sous le coup de la

douleur. Le vieil homme s'approcha du corps avec une rapidité peu commune pour son âge, le

souleva et l'allongea sur un matelas dans un coin de la pièce. Puis il examina le petit garçon,

grognant lorsqu'il tombait sur une brûlure, sur laquelle il appliquait alors une crème blanche qu'il

maintenait par une bande de tissus désinfectée, ou sur une ancienne cicatrice qu'il savait ne pouvoir

faire disparaître. Alors qu'il soulevait les cheveux longs et sales qui cachait le visage de Kiryan, le

vieillard resta interdit devant la marque en forme d'éclair qu'Harry portait depuis la chute de

Voldemort. Se ressaisissant, l'homme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ferma puis pointant sa

main vers la porte et marmonna quelque chose. Un fil doré partit de ses doigts et disparut en entrant

en contact avec la porte en bois. Dans une grande armoire l'homme attrapa une bouteille remplie

d'un liquide bleu électrique et la fit boire au jeune garçon. Aussitôt, le corps de ce dernier se

modifia : ses yeux d'un vert étincelant passèrent à un mélange de bleu et de violet envoûtant, son

corps grandit et s'épaissit pour prendre le format normal d'un enfant de 7 ans et ses cheveux

gardèrent la même teinte et s'allongèrent encore plus pour tomber jusqu'au milieu de son dos en

même temps qu'il devenait totalement raides et que sa peau devenait plus blanche qu'autrefois.

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, l'homme fit boire une dernière potion contre la douleur à son patient

avant de s'effondrer sur un autre lit et de dormir d'un sommeil léger.

Pendant une semaine, le vieil homme veilla sur son patient nuit et jour ne sortant pratiquement pas

de chez lui. Enfin, la fièvre de l'enfant se calma permettant aux deux occupants de la petite maison

de se reposer. Par miracle, le visage d'Harry avait été épargné mais le reste de son corps posséderait

à jamais de graves marques de brûlures. Deux jours après, ce dernier ne s'était éveillé que de courts

instants afin de manger mais n'avait pas eu la force de parler ou d'observer son nouvel

environnement. "Comment te sens-tu ? Tu veux quelque chose ? un verre d'eau ? un…

-Qui êtes vous ? […] »,l'interrompit Harry d'une voix si faible qu'il dut se pencher pour

comprendre.

En soupirant, Eyko s'assit se préparant à une conversation longue et fastidieuse : « […]Je

m'appelle Eyko, je m'occuperais de toi désormais, il faut te préparer au retour de Voldemort et

personne n'est plus qualifié que moi pour cela. Cependant, pour te protéger nous devrons cacher ta

véritable identité. Un jour tu devras revenir à la civilisation humaine et pour t'habituer nous ne

parlerons plus de ton ancienne identité pour le moment. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?,Harry

acquiesça totalement perdu et terrifié par Eyko, Désormais, tu t'appelles Kiryan, j'ai trouvé ce nom

sur ta main, et je suis ton grand-père Eyko. Avant ce jour, tu ne m'as jamais vu. Ta mère, Aylis, a

quitté le Japon pour l'Angleterre où elle a rencontré ton père dont je sais seulement qu'il portait le

prénom de James comme ton vrai père. Il y a une dizaine de jours, des hommes sont venus chez toi

et ont mis le feu à ta maison après avoir torturé et tué ton père parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu les aider

et devenir comme eux. Ta mère à tenté de vous sauver toi et ta jeune sœur de cinq ans, tu pourras

même dire que c'est elle qui avait écrit ton nom sur ta main ça fera plus vrai, mais toutes deux sont

mortes dans l'incendie. Un ami de ta famille dont j'ignore le nom t'a sauvé des flammes et t'a

amené ici. C'est lui qui m'a raconté tout ce que je t'ai dit. » Si Harry ne comprenait rien aux paroles

du vieil homme, celles-ci firent cependant remonter le souvenir d'Ania et d'Ilina dans sa mémoire.

Son esprit de petit enfant ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui leur était arrivé et leur en voulait de

l'avoir abandonné avec le vieillard qui passait à ses yeux pour un fou dangereux et terrifiant. Mais

la maturité que les épreuves lui avait conféré comprenait sans accepter la mort de sa première

véritable famille. C' est pourquoi ,au grand désarroi d'Eyko, le petit

garçon se mit à sangloter pitoyablement en se roulant dans sa couverture. « Jamais su m'y prendre

avec les gens, marmonna le vieillard, alors avec un enfant, surtout quand on sait que je n'ai vu

aucun humain depuis bientôt 9ans. Ça promet ! » Se penchant au dessus de l'enfant, il lui dit d'une

voix dure et menaçante : « Je veux bien te laisser jusqu'à demain mais si tu n'es pas debout au lever

du soleil tu auras affaire à moi !On ne plaisante pas au sujet de Voldemort !Oh non ! ». Et il sortit de

la cabane d'un pas lourd, laissant derrière lui une petite masse tremblante qui ne semblaient même

pas avoir entendu les menaces. L'enfant ne s'endormit qu'une heure avant l'aube d'un sommeil

agité où revenait sans cesse les fantômes de sa mère et de sa sœur d'adoption l'accusant de leur

mort.

4 ANS PLUS TARD

« Kiryan, viens ici, je dois te parler !cria Eyko à l'enfant assis au pied de la rivière qui coulait

quelques mètres en dessous de leur cabane.

-Tu m'as demandé Grand-père ? s'enquit Harry en apparaissant subitement auprès du vieillard qu'il

fit sursauter.

-Oui mais arrête de transplaner ainsi si tu ne veux pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience. C'est de

l'humour Harry, de l'humour !Je ne mourrais pas parce que tu m'auras fait sursauter, ne

t'inquiète pas !,ajouta t'il en voyant son élève et « petit-fils » blanchir dangereusement, Allez

assieds-toi et écoute.

-Qu'y a t'il ?

-Hum, toujours aussi impatient! Je ne t'ai donc rien appris ?C'est désespérant !

-Si tu arrives encore à ronchonner c'est qu'il n'y a rien de grave !,ricana t'il.

-Pas d'insolence jeune homme s'il te plaît tais-toi et écoute. Voilà tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit à

ton arrivée ici ?Bien !Il va être temps de se servir vraiment de l'identité que je t'ai donnée ce jour-

là. D'après certaines sources, il paraîtrait que Voldemort recommencerait à s'agiter et chercherait à

revenir à la vie. J'ai besoin d'un informateur discret et attentif et qui n'attirera aucun soupçon. Et

quoi de mieux pour cette tâche qu'un enfant entrant à Poudlard pour y faire ses études ! Il me faut

savoir si les rumeurs sont vraies, Harry, tu comprends ?

-Finalement c'est très grave si tu m'appelles par mon vrai nom, dit Harry d'un air vague, ses yeux

fuyant le visage suppliant de son grand-père.

-Kiryan s'il te plaît...

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. C'est cruel. JE CROYAIS QUE TU M'AIMAIS BIEN ! TU NE

PEUX PAS ME RENVOYER LA BAS ! Ils me remettront chez les Dursley ! Je croyais que

tu m'aimais bien !TU M'AS TRAHI !JE TE HAIS !cria Harry en reculant le plus loin possible du vieillard avant de se laisser tomber contre un rocher en sanglotant.

-Harry, personne ne te reconnaîtra je te le jure. Tu pourras vivre normalement et avoir des amis. Je

te jure que ,moi vivant, tu ne retourneras pas chez ton oncle et ta tante. Je te le jure ,Harry. Il faut

me croire », lui chuchota Eyko en le prenant dans ses bras et en le berçant doucement, une main

dans ses cheveux. Le petit garçon se réveilla ainsi le lendemain matin mais n'osa pas bouger de

peur de réveiller son « grand-père » et de quitter cette position si rare et confortable qu'il savoura un

instant les yeux fermés avant de sentir le vieil homme remuer contre lui. Relevant la tête, il se rendit

compte que ce dernier le fixait d'un air attendri. « Tu es réveillé bonhomme ? Tu as bien dormi ?».

L'enfant acquiesça timidement mais dit d'une voix basse mais ferme, les yeux brillant de

détermination :« Je vais y'aller, Grand-Père, je vais aller à Poudlard et je vais découvrir ce qui se

passe, si oui ou non Voldemort essaye de réapparaître.

-Merci, enfant, je sais ce que cela représente pour toi. Je suis fier de toi


	9. Chapter 9

Après avoir rassemblé ses affaires et dit au revoir à Eyko, Harry transplana dans le Londres moldu. Son grand-père avait contacté un ancien ami à lui qui devait récupéré son petit-fils dans un

endroit appelé Chaudron Baveur, à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, la rue sorcière commerçante de Londres. Comme Harry n'était pas sensé transplaner sans permis, il avait préféré atterrir loin du

centre sorcier, dans un quartier purement moldu. Il se résolut donc à emprunter le métro, un peu mal à l'aise dans ce lieu qu'il n'avait que très rarement fréquenté. Assis dans le train défilant à toute

vitesse dans des couloirs sombres, lugubres et sinistres, il se laissa aller dans ses pensées, mélancolique à l'idée de quitter celui qui l'avait élevé pendant quatre ans. Au début, ça n'avait pas

été facile, Eyko était rude et demandait toujours plus au petit garçon alors que celui-ci n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver sa mère et sa sœur. Puis le temps était passé, Harry avait grandi, Eyko s'était adouci

à son contact et avait fini par lui raconter ce qu'il savait de la mort de ses parents et de Voldemort.

L'histoire avait donné à Harry la force de se battre. Il se vengerait de cet homme à cause de qui il avait tout perdu et il ne serait plus jamais trop faible pour se défendre ou pour se débrouiller seul.

Plus personne ne le blesserait ou ne mourrait à cause de lui comme c'était arrivé à ses parents et à sa mère et sa sœur d'adoption. Le train s'arrêta, sortant l'enfant de ses pensées. Arrivé à la surface, il

observa les alentours et repéra l'enseigne que lui avait indiqué son père. De l'extérieur, le bâtiment ne payait pas de mine. C'était un vieux pub crasseux qui tombait en ruines. Intrigué, le jeune

homme se faufila à l'intérieur. Avec surprise, il s'aperçut que le pub était en fait très accueillant et chaleureux. Et également très fréquenté songea t'il avec une grimace. Depuis quatre ans qu'il

habitait avec son grand-père, il n'avait que très rarement quitté la montagne et n'avait jamais été en présence d'autant de personnes.

Séverus Rogue était adossé au mur dans un coin sombre du pub, dévisageant les clients pour tenter de reconnaître le petit-fils de son vieil ami. Il avait été extrêmement surpris quand il avait reçu la

lettre d'Eyko. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis bientôt 12 ans. Depuis que la femme de celui-ci, la douce Sylvana, était morte lors d'une mission pour l'ordre du Phoenix. Sylvana était

enceinte de 3 mois et son mari l'avait supplié de ne pas participer à la mission mais elle avait refusé car le chef de l'ordre du Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore comptait sur elle et pensait qu'elle était la seule capable de

mener à bien cette mission. Après sa mort, Eyko avait refusé de pardonner au directeur de Poudlard et s'était exilé avec sa fille de dix ans, loin de tous, coupant tous les liens qui le rattachaient encore à

l'Angleterre dont celui qu'il partageait avec Séverus. Dans sa lettre, le vieil homme expliquait à son cadet qu'il envoyait son petit-fils à Poudlard se sentant trop vieux pour continuer à l'élever seul. Il lui demandait

de bien vouloir s'occuper de l'enfant tant que celui-ci serait en Angleterre, refusant toujours de remettre un pied sur le sol britannique. De plus, il ajoutait que l'enfant devait entrer directement en seconde année,

informant son ami de l'entraînement qu'il avait déjà fait subir au jeune garçon. Séverus sortit soudainement de sa torpeur en voyant une tête aux longs cheveux noirs scruter attentivement la clientèle du bar,

cherchant visiblement quelqu'un.

S'approchant de la petite silhouette qui lui tournait le dos il se racla la gorge avant de demander d'une voix sèche :

« Kyrian Alister? »

L'enfant surpris fit un bond de trois mètres avant de se retourner fixant avec de grands yeux l'homme en noir qui le regardait, étonné lui aussi mais pour une autre raison. En se retournant, le garçon avait

confirmé son identité aux yeux du professeur : il avait en effet hérité des magnifiques yeux bleu-violets de sa mère qui avaient tant fait craqué le maître des potions quand celle-ci était né. En effet, bien que

n'étant âgé que d'une dizaine d'années de plus qu'elle, il avait été désigné pour assurer le rôle de parrain auprès de la petite, à sa plus grande joie. Il avait été énormément surpris lorsque, 20 ans plus tard, elle

était venu le voir lui annonçant son mariage avec un moldu londonien qu'elle avait rencontré quelques mois après avoir quitté son père pour s'installer dans son pays d'origine. La nouvelle de la mort de sa filleule

avait dévasté Séverus. Et le fils aîné de celle-ci était aujourd'hui devant lui, en chair et en os. Les aurors moldus lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il ne restait aucun survivant de l'incendie qui avait ravagé le pavillon de

la famille Alister. Reportant son attention sur l'objet de ses pensées, il s'aperçut que celui-ci semblait l'avoir également reconnu grâce au portrait que son grand père avait dû tracer du maître des potions. L'enfant

semblait aussi étrangement mal à l'aise. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour comprendre l'attitude de l'enfant, le jeune professeur s'aperçut qu'un grand nombre de clients du bar les fixaient plus ou moins

discrètement, étonnés de voir l'homme sombre aborder un enfant de son propre chef à un moment autre que pendant l'année scolaire où il devait « endurer des tonnes de gamins braillards ». Constatant que

l'enfant était de plus en plus tendu, Rogue lui intima d'une pression sur son épaule et d'un murmure sec de le suivre derrière le pub, devant le passage qui menait au chemin de Traverse. Lorsqu'il se retourna,

l'enfant avait l'air beaucoup plus détendu et lui adressa même un sourire de remerciement. Cela surprit à nouveau Séverus qui s'attendait plutôt à de la crainte comme l'aurait éprouvé n'importe quelle personne

normalement constituée. Jusqu'à maintenant, à part son filleul Drago, aucun enfant n'avait puisé de réconfort dans sa présence, bien au contraire. Venant d'une toute autre personne, ce sentiment aurait effrayé

et dégoûté le maître des potions mais Kiryan était le fils de son premier ami, son grand frère d'adoption en quelque sorte, et il se dit qu'à cet égard, le jeune garçon méritait bien un peu plus d'attention de sa part

que les autres. C'est pourquoi il laissa un léger sourire complice et réconfortant flotter sur ses lèvres permettant à Harry de se détendre encore plus. Son corps se crispa cependant à nouveau en entendant le

brouhaha dans lequel était plongé le Chemin de Traverse, en pleine effervescence à cause des nombreuses familles qui profitait des jours de vacances pour acheter les nouvelles fournitures scolaires de leurs

rejetons. Sous le regard surpris du professeur de potions, Harry avoua, les dents serrées et le regard fixé sur la foule agglutinée autour des vitrines comme des mouches autour d'un fromage, qu'il n'avait pas vu

autant de monde depuis bien longtemps et qu'il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Séverus prit donc la décision de se dépêcher d'acheter le nécessaire à l'enfant, c'est-à-dire tous les vêtements et autre produits qui

nécessitait la présence de leur possible futur possesseur. Il s'occuperait lui-même du reste des affaires plus tard. Étrangement, Eyko lui avait demandé dans sa lettre de racheter toutes les affaires de son petit-

fils grâce au compte en banque du vieil homme qui était resté inutilisé pendant des années.

Tous deux se pressèrent jusqu'à Gringott's où Harry put découvrir, sous le regard moqueur de son guide, les gobelins qu'il n'avait vu jusqu'alors qu'en image sur des livres comme beaucoup d'autres

créatures magiques -pas facile ,en effet, de croiser ce genre de créatures sur une montagne moldue japonaise, enneigée les ¾ de l'année. Ce fut donc un Harry outré et révolté que quelqu'un ose ainsi se moquer

de son illustre personne et un Séverus hilare comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis assez longtemps maintenant qui sortirent de la banque leurs poches bien plus remplies que quelques minutes auparavant _(ça va _

_pas durer! Nyark, nyark^^). _Le professeur s'était alors dépêché d'emmener son futur élève chez Mme Guipure à qui il avait demandé une garde-robe entière pour l'enfant. Puis, tous deux s'étaient séparés, le plus

âgé abandonnant le plus jeune dans la mystérieuse boutique du non moins mystérieux Ollivander avec comme prétexte une course de la plus hauuuuute importance et qui ne pouvait se faire qu'en la présence de

personnes éminemment sérieuses et brillantes c'est à dire sans morveux idiots dans les jambes (enfin ça c'était la justification de Sev, nul doute que Harry le crut sur le champ!) Au bout d'une heure de recherche

infructueuse, Harry triompha enfin de son combat contre la boutique de baguettes magiques et lui arracha un magnifique, superbe, époustouflant bout de bois qui, comme par hasard, se trouvait être la sœur

jumelle de celui qu'il avait temporairement réduit en bouillie pour bébé et qui était la cause aujourd'hui de son horrible retour à la bruyante civilisation. Finalement Harry-Kyrian sortit après avoir entendu le

fabricant de baguettes lui débiter toute la liste des adjectifs qualificatifs mélioratifs pouvant dépeindre ses possibles futures actions. Dehors il retrouva son guide avec un air dégagé et innocent qui rendit

l'adolescent perplexe et suspicieux. Après tout ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne connaissait l'homme que depuis quelques heures qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendre compte qu'une expression innocente ne correspondait

pas du tout à la description que son grand-père lui avait faite du personnage. Il sourit mentalement en se rappelant du surnom que les élèves de Poudlard avaient donné à leur professeur : il doutait que ceux-ci

aient jamais vu « la chauve-souris graisseuse » avec un air si gentil et innocent. L'homme devait avoir de grandes capacités de dissimulation et de camouflage s'il pouvait masquer ainsi sa personnalité aux yeux

du plus grand nombre, se dit l'enfant. Intéressé et légèrement impressionné malgré lui, Kiryan se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être en apprendre un peu plus sur la dissimulation des sentiments auprès du maître des

potions, étant donné que c'était une chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore suffisamment à son goût.

Fatigué par cette journée de shopping intensif, tous deux rentrèrent alors à Poudlard où le professeur avait ses appartements.


End file.
